


The Most Pogger Minecraft Stream

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: I needed more of them together, Other, i love the thought of benrey being really good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: Based off a comic by faebiie on tumblr. Please forgive me if it doesn't sound coherent.Comichttps://faebiie.tumblr.com/post/621392143691513856/joshua-becomes-a-gamer-shout-out-to-gordonfeetmn
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	The Most Pogger Minecraft Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a comic by faebiie on tumblr. Please forgive me if it doesn't sound coherent.
> 
> Comic
> 
> https://faebiie.tumblr.com/post/621392143691513856/joshua-becomes-a-gamer-shout-out-to-gordonfeetmn

Joshua watched as Benrey left their computer room. Benrey had promised Joshua that if he’d been good he could play on their computer once Benrey was done. It looked like Benrey was done after all! He left the door open and left the room, so Joshua took that as an invitation to come right in. Benrey’s chair was super comfortable for Joshua. Sure he was a little shorter than his best friend, but that didn’t stop Joshua from wanting to play a game. A little gasp escaped him as he looked at the screen.

“Minecwaft!” His favorite game! Oh this would be fun! In the corner he could see tons of colorful words followed by black words zooming by fast. Probably something Benrey forgot to take care of. Oh well. He decided to just go on ahead and save Benrey’s game as he’d memorized the right buttons to do it on. Next, he decided to make himself a new world. Joshua always liked to start new worlds if he wanted to build something specific. And right now he wanted to make a farm for daddy, Benrey, and him to live in. Once again doing the correct buttons he’d memorised Benrey do, Joshua was soon in a new creative world.

The words and colors in the corner had started coming in faster and more at an alarming rate. Joshua didn’t mind. Opening up the inventory, he grabbed colorful blocks and eggs to start spawning his animals. He decided cats first. Kitties were always fun to spawn. Not long after, the entire world was filled to the brim with animals. All sorts of noises emitted from the world as Joshua built the fences around the animals making sure they wouldn’t escape. Joshua mindlessly babbled to himself naming each of the animals if he pleased and started to spawn more and more chickens when Benrey came back in.

“Whoa- whoa whoa whoa! Hey, Josh buddy, whatcha doing?” Benrey asked, lifting him up from the chair. Joshua laughed and pointed at the computer. 

“Benny I made a farm!”  
\--  
“You made a farm?” Benrey asked Joshua. The kid was adorable and honestly they couldn’t be annoyed even if Joshua had decided to star in their stream. Looking at the screen, they decided to read the chat. 

“Noooooooo let him playyyyyyy”  
“LET THE LITTLE MAN MAKE HIS FARM BENNY!”  
“HE CALLED HIM BENNY!!!!!!”  
“benrey c’mon let the kid take over”  
“This kid is poggers!”  
“I could honestly watch this kid play in mc all day ngl”  
“cmon ‘benny’ i wanna see him make his farm”

Benrey smiled. “You want help building it, Joshie?”


End file.
